kuroshitsujiespfandomcom_es-20200215-history
I'm Alive!
I'm Alive, es el primer ending del anime Kuroshitsuji interpretado por Becca. Letra Romaji= Nothing I say comes out right, I can't love without a fight, No one ever knows my name, When I pray for sun, it rains. I'm so sick of wasting time, But nothings moving in my mind, Inspiration cant be found, I get up and fall but, I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah Between the good and bad is where you'll find me, Reaching for heaven. I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die, I'll live my life, I'm Alive! Every lover breaks my heart, And I know it from the start, Still I end up in a mess, Every time I second guess. All my friends just run away, When I'm having a bad day, I would rather stay in bed, but I know theres a reason. I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah Between the good and bad is where you'll find me, Reaching for heaven. I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die, I'll live my life, I'm Alive! When I'm bored to death at home, When he wont pick up the phone, When I'm stuck in second place, Those regrets I can't erase. Only I can change the end, Of the movie in my head, Theres no time for misery, I wont feel sorry for me. I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah Between the good and bad is where you'll find me, Reaching for heaven. I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die, I'll live my life, ohhhh! I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah Between the good and bad is where you'll find me, Reaching for heaven. I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die, I'll live my life, I'll live my life, I'm Alive! |-| Español= Nada de lo que digo sale bien, No puedo amar sin luchar, Nadie nunca sabe mi nombre, Cuando rogué por Sol, llovió. Estoy harta de perder el tiempo, Pero nada se mueve en mi mente, La inspiración no puede ser encontrada, Me levanto y caigo pero... ¡Estoy viva! x2 Entre lo bueno y lo malo, es donde me encontrarás, Para alcanzar el cielo. Voy a luchar, Y dormiré cuando muera. Viviré mi vida, ¡Estoy viva! Cada amante rompe mi corazón, Y lo sé desde el principio, De todos modos termino en un lío, Siempre soy la segunda opción. Todos mis amigos simplemente se escapan, Cuando tengo un mal día, Preferiría quedarme en cama, Pero sé que hay una razón. ¡Estoy viva! ¡Estoy viva! Oh Yeah! Entre lo bueno y lo malo, es donde me encontrarás, Para alcanzar el cielo. Voy a luchar, Y dormiré cuando muera. Viviré mi vida, ¡Estoy viva! Cuando estoy aburrida hasta la muerte en casa, Cuando él acostumbra a colgar el teléfono, Cuando estoy atascada en un segundo lugar, Aquellas excusas que no puedo borrar. Sólo puedo cambiar el final, De la película en mi cabeza, No hay tiempo para la miseria, No quiero sentir lástima por mi! x2 Entre lo bueno y lo malo, es donde me encontrarás, Para alcanzar el cielo. Voy a luchar, Y dormiré cuando muera. Viviré mi vida, ¡Estoy viva! Video Categoría:Ending